


[Fanart] Welcome back

by redfield5x5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/pseuds/redfield5x5
Summary: The prompt:"The gift beneath the gift."





	[Fanart] Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneQDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts).



> Happy christmas in july, JaneQDoe! :D Hope this is to your liking.
> 
> I had a lot of room for interpretation and went with this prompt. So, naturally, Cat comes back. And Kara has been holding herself back from offering Cat her version of the signal watch that she had Alex and Winn make months ago. The moment she learns that Cat is coming back, though? Caution to the wind.  
> This is not something that is meant to be worn, even less so visibly. But maybe just this once.

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
 

[](http://www.imagebam.com/image/adb535908610684)  
[click-click for 1920x1080 fullsize](http://www.imagebam.com/image/90fe58930274734)


End file.
